An arrangement in which a power supply unit housing a battery module and a motor control system in the interior of an upper case and lower case is disposed beneath a floor of an automobile trunk compartment, and the power supply unit is hangingly supported on a vehicle body frame via two, that is, front and rear, battery support frames running through mating faces of the upper case and lower case in the vehicle width direction is known from Patent Publication 1 below.
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-22350